


La neige et le sang

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Résumé : La neige, le froid, les flocons, les bruits glaçants. Le docteur Rush et le docteur Lisa sont piégés dans une grotte alien. La jambe cassée, la jeune femme ne peut plus avancer. En plus de cela, la radio est cassée et personne ne peut les contacter. Vont-ils survivre ou mourir dans cette planète gelée ? ..
Relationships: John Sheppard/Original Female Character(s), Nicholas Rush/Everett Young





	La neige et le sang

**Author's Note:**

> Voici, le début d'une mes fics en cours

« Docteur Rush, je crois que ça suffit ! Vous êtes quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à lui ! » répliqua la jeune femme en serrant ses poings, fermement.

« C'est ridicule. J'essaie de sauver tout le monde. Y compris vous et votre équipe ! »

« Ah bon ? Depuis que je suis ici avec vous, vous êtes toujours seul dans votre coin ! » lui dit-elle en ne lâchant pas l'affaire avec le docteur Rush.

« C'est parce que je déteste avoir de la compagnie, Lisa Jackson. Vous devrez retourner auprès de votre équipe. » lui sermonna-t-il en essayant de rester calme.

« C'est ridicule d'agir de la sorte, Docteur Rush ! Croyez-moi ! Moi qui pensais que vous étiez un homme gentil ! » s'énerva Lisa en haussant la voix avec agressivité.

« Attendez ! » s'empressa de répondre le concerné en lui tenant énergiquement le bras sur le côté.

Il eut un silence gênant et le colonel Everett arriva au mauvais moment :

« Il se passe quoi ici ? On vous entend jusqu'au bout du couloir tous les deux ! Travaillez en équipe docteur Rush ! » demanda le Colonel Everett Young d'une voix froide.

« Colonel Everett, je ne pense pas que cela se soit une bonne idée ! Vous voyez, j'ai toujours travaillé seul. » avoua Rush en ne baissant pas son regard vers lui.

« Ne discutez pas les ordres docteur Rush. Un peu de concurrence vous ferai du bien ! Lisa, je dois te parler, en privé. » répliqua Young d'une voix égale à lui-même.

« Bien, je te suis Everett. » répondit la jeune femme en détournant les talons vers son ancien mentor.

Énervé, le docteur Rush jeta un coup de pied en direction de la poubelle en plastique. Toutes les feuilles tombèrent sur le sol et il resta debout sur place. Après ça, il mit ses deux mains sur le haut de sa chevelure, dépité :

« Cette femme va me rendre fou ! Elle n'a pas le droit de toucher mes affaires sans ma permission » pesta-t-il entre ses lèvres avant de ranger la poubelle correctement.

Un peu plus loin, Everett s'arrêta avec un geste rigide dans le couloir de la Destinée, soupirant. Brusquement et involontairement Lisa se cogna contre son dos, ce qui lui fit un peu mal au front. À fleur de peau, la jeune femme expliqua à son ancien mentor et ami qu'elle avait voulu aider Rush à lire les inscriptions sur l'appareil alien :

« J'ai simplement voulu l'aider Everett, je te le promets. C'est une tête brûlé ma parole ce Docteur Rush ! »

« Comme toi, autrefois. Tu t'en souviens ? » se moqua Young en souriant finement au coin des lèvres. « tu t'en souviens ? » insista-t-il sur les derniers mots, profondément.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Avant j'étais comme ça, mais j'ai changé Everett et grâce à toi, d'ailleurs. Tu… » la remercia-t-elle en souriant grandement jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Oui ? » lui répondit-il, d'une voix douce et aimante envers son égard, bienveillant.

« Tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? Je veux dire en couple ? »

Il sourit face à la question téméraire de la jeune femme, mais vit au loin, le Colonel John Sheppard qui les scrutait du regard, dépité du lien qui les réunissent tous les deux. Il fut même jaloux, d'ailleurs :

« Et toi ? Lisa ? Tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre ? En ce moment ? »

« Moi ? Euh, bien… Pour tout te dire… » bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant un peu, « tu… »

« Lisa » intervint une voix différente derrière elle, « il y a un briefing dans l'autre pièce. »

« C'est moi qui donne les briefings Major Sheppard. » répliqua Young en fronçant les sourcils. « Lisa ? » l'appela-t-il d'une voix déterminée en voyant la gêne de Lisa. « Tu es là ? »

« Les garçons, calmez-vous. J'arrive John. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, d'accord ? »

« Très bien, je t'attends à quelques pas du couloir. » lui ordonna-t-il, d'une voix plus ou moins froide. « d'accord ? » termina-t-il, en détournant son regard vers le sens opposé.

« Bien, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton que lui en ne lui tournant pas le dos, bien évidement. »

Il eut comme un blanc :

« Désolée, John est un peu jaloux et sur les nerfs. » s'excusa-t-elle entre les lignes.

« Je peux comprendre. Il a peur que nous soyons de nouveau ensembles ? »

« Possible. Je vais aller le voir et le calmer un peu avant que les choses ne dégénèrent avec toi ou un membre de tes camarades. Je suis désolée s'il agit de cette façon-là. Il est très jaloux et possessif parfois. » lui expliqua-t-elle en souriant, naïvement.

« Ça se comprend. Tu es tellement fragile et sensible en ce moment. »

« Oui, je n'ai pas changé pour ça. Allez, je file et je vais aller m'excuser auprès de Rush, tout à l'heure. » dit-elle en essayant de tourner court à la conversation.

« Je vais aller le voir pendant que tu discutes avec le Colonel Sheppard, à plus tard. »

« Merci, Everett. Tu es toujours cet homme que j'ai connu dans ma vie, sensible, gentil et doux. » lui rappela-t-elle en gardant son sourire radieux envers Young.

« Merci, Lisa. Tu es toujours aussi douce qu'avant, je le reconnais. »

Il lui caressa doucement le visage et retourna vers les troupes pour faire un briefing sur les nouveaux arrivants de la Destinée. De son côté, Lisa rejoignit le Major Sheppard dans la salle du repos et fronça les sourcils. Contre toute attente, John l'embrassa énergiquement sur les lèvres de cette dernière qui fut surprise par ce geste, inattendu de son Major. En reprenant ses esprits, Lisa stoppa le baiser nerveux de John et ne le quitta pas d'un iota :

« C'était quoi ce baiser ? John ? » lui demanda-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle, d'un coup de pied. « Sheppard ? » l'appela-t-elle pour une énième fois.

« Un baiser normal, Lisa. Je tiens à toi… » cafouilla-t-il, en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue gauche.

« John… » l'appela-t-elle, d'une voix calme, « je croyais qu'on ne se mélangeait pas pendant les missions. » lui rappela-t-elle, à l'ordre d'une voix calme et douce. « John ? »

« C'est plus fort que moi. Depuis notre arrivée à tous ici, tu t'éloignes de plus en plus. »

« Non, tu te trompes. Je suis toujours avec mon équipe. Mais, comprends-moi, j'ai connu Young avant toi et Rush, c'est compliqué. Ça me fait remonter des bons souvenirs et je me sens bien ici. Pourquoi je te sens soucieux et inquiet ? »

Il grimaça et toussa légèrement dans sa main gauche, intrigué par les mots de celle-ci :

« Parce que j'ai peur de te perdre Lisa. Tu me comprends ? » lui expliqua-t-il.

« Tu ne perdras pas John, je te le promets. Mais ce baiser qu'on a eu après l'attaque... »

« Oui ? Lisa ? » lui répondit-il en tenant son visage entre les mains, souriant.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle ne veut pas lui faire du mal :

« Rien ne t'inquiète pas. Juste que Everett et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps, d'accord ? »

« Je comprends. » affirma John en se sentant soulagé de cette annonce vive de la part de Lisa, « je tiens à toi. » termina-t-il dans un souffle coupé par sa respiration.

« Merci, John, mais il me faut du temps ? D'accord ? »

Il lui caressa doucement le visage tandis que les autres arrivèrent derrière eux. Ils se séparèrent. Lisa se sentit ensorcelée par le Colonel Sheppard et ses yeux brillèrent de mille feux. McKay sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez eux et ainsi qu'une gêne intense entre les deux compères :

« Vous allez bien, tous les deux? »

« Oui, oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Vous en êtes certain ? Major ? Vous êtes tous pâle.. »

« On rependra la conversation plus tard, tu es d'accord Lisa ? »

La concernée se tourna vers lui, finement souriante :

« Pas de soucis, je peux comprendre. » susurra-t-elle en rejoignant les autres pour le briefing de la matinée.

Dedans, il y avait Ronon, McKay, Teyla puis Lisa Jackson. Tout le monde écouta John Sheppard qui dicta rigoureusement les ordres de la matinée en marchant au milieu de la pièce. L'arme était présente dans sa main gauche. D'un air sérieux, le leader de l'équipe Atlantis donna les ordres à son équipe et Lisa fit un malaise devant eux.

Sa tête tomba sur le sol et elle perdit connaissance. Elle entendit vaguement les voix de Ronon, McKay et surtout celle de John. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent pendant son évanouissement.

Dans la cabine, T.J examina le corps endormi de Lisa sur le lit. Tandis que John faisait les cent pas à l'intérieur de la cabine supérieure du vaisseau de la Destinée, Young demanda des informations sur l'évanouissement de Lisa auprès de T.J. Toute l'équipe était auprès d'elle, mais selon T.J ce fut juste le stress qui avait causé cet évanouissement, et le fait qu'elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup selon elle :

« Elle a besoin de repos. Colonel Young, je doute qu'elle soit capable de faire cette mission, Colonel. Regardez son état. J'ignore ce qui a causé son stress, mais tous les trois vous devriez vous poser cette question. Rush, Sheppard et vous Colonel Young. »

Les trois hommes échangèrent des regards dubitatifs :

« Nous ? » répondirent les trois hommes en même temps, étonné.

« Oui, vous tous. Lisa est surmenée en ce moment. La cause est l'un de vous. »

« Comment c'est possible ? » s'exprima l'un d'eux, dubitatif.

« Je l'ignore. A-t-elle mangé ou but depuis son arrivée ici ? Sur la Destinée ? »

« Pas vraiment. Elle a voulu m'aider sur les recherches et je l'ai repoussée. »

« On a déjà le coupable... » marmonna John en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pardon ? Je fais juste des hypothèses. » répliqua Rush, froidement. « vous êtes aussi responsable, à ce que je sache. »

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent et Ronon les stoppa avant que cela ne dégénère. McKay s'approcha de Lisa qui avait légèrement de la fièvre. Teyla s'occupa d'elle et T.J les fit sortir de la cabine de celle-ci, agacée par leurs comportements de machos :

« Calmez-vous, tous. Lisa a besoin de repos. »

« On a compris. J'espère seulement que Lisa ira mieux. »

« Ne soyez pas lâche Rush. » s'interposa John en haussant le ton.

« Je ne suis pas lâche. Moi, je ne fuis pas mes problèmes contrairement à vous. »

Les deux hommes se bagarrèrent jusqu'à ce que Eli les interrompe avec l'aide de Hunter Riley, le technicien au niveau de la Porte des étoiles. Il reçut même un coup au visage de la part de Rush sans être visé de base. Il y avait vraiment une ambiance lourde et pesante depuis que Lisa était tombée malade à bord du vaisseau.

Le Caporal Riley demanda des explications auprès des membres de SG- Atlantis :

« Il se passe quoi pour qu'il y ait cette tension ? »

« Lisa a fait un malaise et on ignore la raison. » se plaignit Teyla.

« C'est si grave que ça ? Pourquoi se bagarrèrent-ils tous comme ça ? »

« On dirait bien... Je vais faire le premier tour de garde pour veiller sur elle. » commenta McKay, d'une voix plus douce et moins fort que d'habitude.

« Moi aussi, je veille sur elle. » informa Ronon en croisant les bras, « et toi, microbe ? »

« Moi ? » bafouilla Riley, « je retourne à mon poste et j'attendrai qu'elle se réveille. »

« Bien. » commenta Ronon en lui bloquant le passage de la porte d'entrée de la cabine.

Riley fit mine de sourire et il reparti dans sa direction. La tête baissée vers le sol, le Caporal voulut aider la jeune femme, mais la présence de Ronon lui fit des frissons dans le dos. En tous cas, il espéra sincèrement qu'elle ira mieux, dans la journée.

Quant à Ronon, il détourna son regard vers sa coéquipière qui devint légèrement pâle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. La dernière fois, ça avait commencé pendant la chasse des Wraiths.


End file.
